


Ready or Not

by spaceprincessem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Established Relationship, Feral Stiles, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Void Stiles, kind of, mainly good Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Ready or not here I come“Is it him?” The man whispered to the woman standing next to him, a gleeful smile on his face. “Is that-”“Void?” Stiles asked.Derek took a shuddering breath. Stiles no longer sounded broken or pleading. His tone was cold, cruel, calculating.“Void.” The woman repeated with a small nod of her head.Stiles' smirk widened now, “That’s what you wanted, right?”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 661





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Scott's moral compass? We don't know her.

“Again.”

There was a sharp intake of breath, teeth grinding down as a worn body tensed for the pain. Derek could hear the broken sob in front of him, but he dared not open his eyes. The look on the boy’s face would hurt more than whatever was about to happen. It came down like a wave, striking the betas first, quick and intense, before it reached their alphas, growing stronger, nearly causing him to blackout from the force. There was the sound of retching from next to him, the smell of bile overwhelming, causing Derek’s eyes to water. He choked down his own vomit, gagging as Scott continued to heave from beside him. He knew he and Scott had the worst of it considering who they were. This one lasted longer and when it was done Derek slumped forward, the world around him fading in and out.

“You can stop this.” A low voice said from somewhere in front of Derek, but he knew the man was not addressing any of the wolves. “Only you can end their suffering.”

“Please.” The broken voice begged and this time Derek let himself be sick, the raw pain in the voice of the person he loves so much unbearable. “Please, I can’t-”

“Look at them.” Tsked the man as he strolled across the line of wolves, fingers running against the chains keeping them locked to the ground. “This is all because of you. If you would just do as we asked this can all be over.”

“You don’t-” Stiles broke off, another sob climbing up his throat, “ _I can’t give you what you want_.” 

Derek had never heard Stiles so desperate, so pleading. That’s why he couldn’t look at him, because if he did then Derek would _break_. His wolf was howling, raging to free himself of these chains and protect his mate. It was _killing_ Derek to be trapped like this. A pawn used to provoke Stiles into becoming a weapon for these monsters.

“Don’t lie!” The man snarled before he brought his hand down, smacking hard across Scott’s face.

Scott snarled, eyes red as he snapped at the man, but Stiles only cried harder, fingers stretching through the bars as if he could reach his pack. There were metal cuffs around his wrist, white symbols glowing every few moments. It was why these men had tracked them down. They wanted Stiles’ spark and they wanted to use his power for their wicked deeds. Over the years Stiles had grown more powerful and word spread like wildfire, but Stiles always used it to protect people, to help people, never to harm unless it was absolutely necessary.

“We know what you have been.” A female voice said this time. 

She moved towards Stiles’ cell, long fingers slipping between the bars, caressing his cheek like he was the most precious thing in the world. Derek growled, earning him a nice kick to the gut, Stiles whimpering his name. The woman didn’t pull back, her hand still lingering along Stiles’ skin. She wiped away a tear with her thumb, smiling.

“I’m not that _thing_.” Stiles spat as he finally jerked out of her touch.

Her grin only grew wider. “Oh, but Stiles, you are. The spirit may have left your body, but that darkness will always be wrapped around your heart. You just have to reach down and take it.”

Stiles shook his head vehemently, amber eyes wide and fearful, like a terrified animal trapped in a cage. Derek’s heart ached for him. He knew how long it had taken Stiles to get over his possession. How many sleepless nights and nightmares he faced on the road to recovery. In truth Stiles had never been quite the same, but he had grown stronger from his experience. Slowly the pack had breathed life back into him and Stiles breathed it right back. He was the glue holding them together. The bright smile on the darkest of nights. The heart and soul of their family. 

He was just _Stiles_.

Their Stiles.

“That’s not _me_.” Stiles pleaded again as another one of their captors elicited a particularly painful scream from Isaac and Erica.

“Then your friends will die.” The man said, facing the woman at the edge of Stiles’ prison. “One by one.”

“And you’ll have no one to blame, but yourself.” The woman purred as she ran her fingers through Stiles’ hair.

“ _Please_ -” Stiles begged.

But he was cut off as the man barked, “Again!”

“No!” The sobs had returned. “No, stop! Stop! _Stop_!”

Derek hadn’t meant for the pained cry to leave his lips, but it ripped through his throat before he could contain it. The only thing that kept him conscious was hearing the most terrible and agonizing scream echo in the room. It chilled Derek to the bone, his body trembling from the force and he knew the others felt the same. The floor began to shake, the lights flickering as walls crumbled and glass shattered. The people around them began to shout, terrified, but the man and women - who were clearly the leaders of this sick group - turned their hungry eyes towards the source of the scream.

Derek was finally forced to open his eyes, looking at the person he had been avoiding since they had been dragged in here. Stiles had his back to all of them, kneeling in the middle of the cage, hands covering his ears. He was still screaming and Derek wondered if the entire compound would collapse around them. There was a loud crack and the cuffs around Stiles’ wrist dropped to the floor. The concrete began to split, spreading out like intricate webs, creeping until it hit the four walls holding the room together.

Suddenly, it stopped and a frightening silence fell over them. The walls and the ground had ceased their shaking, but the lights were still flickering overhead, the lamps swaying dangerously. Derek noticed Stiles had gone completely still, muscles tense, body ridged. The air around them thickened and most of the men shifted on their feet uncomfortably, fingers tightening around the trigger of their guns. 

“Stiles,” the woman was the first to speak, hands gripping the bars so tightly her knuckles were white, “can you hear me?”

Stiles didn’t answer, his back still to them, but he did slowly get to his feet. Derek was surprised how steady Stiles’ heartbeat now was and when he took a deep breath he realized Stiles smelled…

_Wrong_

It was heavy, dark, metallic. It was like Derek had bit the inside of his cheek and all he could taste was blood. There was anger too. Righteous fury that burned down Derek’s throat like dragon fire. Just underneath it all he could still find the hints of cinnamon and pine. Still Stiles.

“Stiles,” the woman said again and now Derek could hear a slight tremble in her voice, “Stiles, turn around honey.”

He did as he was told, slowly spinning, head cocking to the side. He was perfectly placed under a flickering light, the shadows falling across his face in a way that Derek had hoped he would never see again. His face somehow looked sharper, eyes more hollow, darker, and dangerous. His lips were wickedly curled in the corner on one side, his hands resting behind his back.

“Is it him?” The man whispered to the woman standing next to him, a gleeful smile on his face. “Is that-”

“Void?” Stiles asked.

Derek took a shuddering breath. Stiles no longer sounded broken or pleading. His tone was cold, cruel, calculating.

“Void.” The woman repeated with a small nod of her head.

Stiles smirk widened now, “That’s what you wanted, right?”

“Yes.” The man breathed. “Yes, that’s what we’ve wanted all along.”

Stiles slowly let his arms out to the side like he was presenting himself, eyebrow cocking. “Well, here I am.”

The woman closed her eyes and Derek swore he saw a tear fall down her cheek. She reached out her hands, wanting to touch him, but Stiles remained rooted to his spot, watching them carefully, the smirk never leaving his face.

“We knew you had it in you.” She said, hastily wiping her tears away. “Now you can fight for our cause. Help us fulfill our destiny!”

“Your destiny.” Stiles murmured.

“Let him out.” The man hissed to the nearest person, motioning to the locked door of the cage.

Stiles’ eyes flickered up to meet Derek for the briefest of moments. The alpha felt his breath hitch in his throat as he realized what was about to happen. The guard quickly unlocked the door, slowly pulling it open. If Derek had blinked he would have missed it. Stiles moved so quickly it was inhuman. His slender fingers were around the man’s neck, snapping it like was nothing. The man and woman gasped stumbling backwards as their soldiers stood in front of them protectively, guns raised.

“You think that can stop us?” Stiles asked as he moved forward, eyes white hot flames now.

He waved his hand and half of the men went flying into the opposite wall, their skulls cracking harmoniously. The gunfire was rampant, but not a single bullet touched Stiles, like they were all meeting an invisible force field before falling to the ground.

“Turn it on the wolves!” The man ordered.

That had been a mistake.

Stiles was snarling now, electricity shooting out of his hands, snaring every last man in the room in his grasp before they erupted into flames. The woman was banging against the door, ordering them to open it as Stiles moved towards them. Pained and terrified screams echoed off the walls as men dropped to their knees. Stiles snapped his fingers and the chains around the wolves fell away, but he didn’t stop as the metal doors swung open, the man and woman hurriedly falling over the threshold.

“This is what you wanted!” Stiles yelled as he followed them, flicking his wrist as more men tried to advance on him. “ _Ready or not here I come_.”

Derek was trying to get to his feet, gripping Scott as he tried to steady himself. He knew Stiles wouldn’t stop until every last person in this place was dead. Scott gave him a squeeze on his shoulder, telling Derek he was able to follow.

“Get out of here.” Derek ordered the betas who were slowly picking themselves up off the floor.

“What about Stiles?” Erica asked, eyes wide, not really believing what she had seen.

“We’ll get him.” Scott said.

Derek noticed Scott hadn’t said _we’ll stop him_. He only had a moment to wonder what had changed in the younger alpha’s rigid moral code, but Derek knew. While they had not physically tortured Stiles, what they had done to him was enough to make Derek want to rip out all of their throats and if the roles had been reversed and Stiles had been on the receiving end of the pain…

Well, there would be a blood trail big enough to be mistaken for a river.

Both alphas took off through the open door and what they were met with outside those walls was pure and utter chaos. Stiles had gone on rampage, the compound turning into a war zone. There were bodies everywhere, fires burning, screams of terror barely drowning out the never ending rain of gunfire. Scott and Derek followed the path of destruction, their eyes catchin Stiles moving up the center, chasing after the man and woman who had taunted them

“Th-this wasn’t supposed to happen!” The woman shrieked as she tripped, hastily crawling backwards as Stiles neared her. “You were supposed to be on our side!”

“You think you can torture my pack and get away with it?” Stiles sneered as he stopped in front of her, holding out his hand and lifting her in the air with his spark. “You begged for the monster to come out and now that I’m here you’re going to regret it.”

“Please!” The woman cried as Stiles wrapped his fingers around her neck. “We didn’t mean to hurt them! Stiles! We just needed to-”

“Liar.” Stiles whispered, voice laced with malice.

The snap of her neck was deafening and her body dropped to the ground with a dull thud. Stiles slowly stepped over it, his eyes rolling like it had been more of an annoyance than anything. He spotted the man just ahead of him, trying to escape and waved his hand, closing the doors, trapping the man inside. The man turned, grabbing the closest guard and shoving them forward to better protect himself.

“You think you can hide from us?” Stiles asked, head tilting to the side, smirk sliding back across his lips. 

Derek and Scott came to a stop just next to Stiles, but neither wolf dared interfere. They knew Stiles wouldn’t hurt them. Derek caught Stiles’ dark eyes watching them for a moment before he heard the man whisper, “Shoot the alphas, take them down.” Would this man ever learn? Stiles was suddenly in front of them and Derek realized there were several bullets in his hand.

“How?” The man asked as the guards lowered their guns, speechless.

Stiles didn’t reply as his spark cracked like lightning, the bullets ripping through the air, killing every single one of them. The man had been caught in the throat, blood gurgling from the gaping wound in his neck. Stiles walked towards him, hands out. As he did so the metal structures around them began to groan, bending and crushing them inward.

“Be careful what you wish for.” Stiles hummed as he bent down, elbows resting against his knees, fingers intertwined, head cocking to the side.

“Void.” The man gasped out, blood squirting across his torso.

“ _Stiles_.” Stiles corrected with a wicked smile.

The roof began to cave in, the ground shaking as the walls tumbled down. Derek sprinted forward, reaching out for Stiles. Before he could touch him Stiles had stood up, facing the alpha with a curious glance.

“We better go.” Stiles said as he opened the door with a snap of his fingers.

Derek could see the dark shadows still lingering on his face, the hardness in his eyes, smirk still too deadly, too cold. Scott was out the door and Derek followed, throwing a worried glance over his shoulder, afraid Stiles wouldn’t follow them. The pack was waiting in a clearing and when Derek and Scott reached them they turned to see Stiles slowly walking across the gravel. He stopped, turned, and held out his hands. Most of the structure had already given way, but Derek could feel the energy radiating from Stiles as it collapsed to the ground, turning to smoke, to ash, to dust. Stiles stood there for a long while and Derek hesitantly took a step forward.

“Stiles,” he said tentatively, like he was afraid of what he might find, “it’s okay, we’re safe now.”

“Derek..” Stiles’ voice was still low. Still dangerous. He turned so he was facing Derek now and the alpha could see some sort of battle raging in those amber eyes. “I need you-” 

He broke off.

_I need you to anchor me_.

Derek didn’t hesitate as he reached out, taking Stiles into his arm. Derek could feel the spark, like it was itching beneath Stiles’ skin, craving to destroy, to harm, to get revenge. Stiles was fighting it as he gripped Derek tightly, face buried in the alpha’s chest. He inhaled deeply, the scents of cinnamon and fresh pine returning.

“You saved us.” Derek murmured against his ear. “We’re okay. We’re safe.”

He felt Stiles exhale, the hum of the spark fading away. Stiles brushed his lips against Derek, just a small, sweet kiss. 

“Let’s go home.” He said, taking Derek’s hand.

Derek let Stiles lead him back towards the pack, his hand gripping Stiles’ tightly. He threw one last glance towards the dust settling on the ground. They had called it Void. Stiles had called it himself. 

Derek knew which one they should have feared more.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had so much fun writing my other feral Stiles fic that I just needed to do another! This was one was inspired by a Youtube fan video "Dark!Stiles || Ready Or Not" and you should totally check it out cause it's amazing. I kind of liked the idea that the bad guys are trying to pull out "Void Stiles" but in the end the real danger is our Stiles protecting his pack. Anyway, let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
